


Best Dress

by unwritten_muse



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten_muse/pseuds/unwritten_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash sees Zoe in her best dress; inspired by the song <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVtSCAJrZ50">Best Dress</a> by Damien Jurado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Dress

He sees her in her best dress, a shimmering star in a sea of sand ... and in his heart he takes her hand, leads her onto the floor, takes her into his arms, and they dance. Slow and rhythmic at first, bodies close, the smell of her hair and the heat from her skin filling his senses. The tempo swells and grows ever faster, until they spin in joyous rounds, her hair streaming out behind her. There is nothing but happiness, the rise and fall of the music, the pounding of their feet against the boards, the matching pulse of their hearts.

It's all so real, so vivid. And when she leans in and kisses him, he can still taste her lips, still catch her hungry moan against his tongue.

He sees her in her best dress, watches the fabric flutter in the wind ... and he reaches for the soft drape across her hips, tries to envelop her in his love, to have her know the surety of his steady, undying support. He would give anything to be with her 'til the end of days, sacrifice everything for one more chance to hold her hand, hear her laughter, feel the lingering burn in her eyes. He can't ask her not to grieve, but he hopes the light will soon return to her soul, hopes she'll soon find a way past the pain. He wants to raise her bowed head and wipe away her tears.

He wraps his arms around her and she shudders, imperceptible but it shocks him how clearly he can feel it. He stops trying to touch but his presence stays strong around her, selfishly he admits, but right now he can't bring himself to let go.


End file.
